Membership
Penguins who have membership can dress up in various clothing that are for members and non-members, decorate their igloo, adopt up to 40 puffles, have more choices, be able to enter rooms or servers that are full to non-members, and go to exclusive parties. Members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop, but if they are EPF agents, then they can buy clothes from the Elite Gear. Also, if they are a ninja, they can get ninja furniture, buy a hand gong, and get a ninja costume from the Martial Artworks catalog. Simply, a membership results in many additional features. The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, India, the UK, and Australia. When a penguin becomes a member, a "member badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member badges can vary according to how long you have been a member on Club Penguin. Member Badge Stripe Code *1 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with an orange stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added, between the blue and orange one, a white stripe. *24 + Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD or INR currency will be converted into their country's currency once bought. Membership Prices There are three options to choose from - the monthly installment, the 6-month installment or the annual installment. The annual option is cheaper over a long term period; however, many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it after any period. On July 13, 2011, Club Penguin increased all membership prices. Memberships can be purchased online (as can gift certificates), or residents of the United States, Brazil, the European Union and the United Kingdom may purchase a membership card. Trivia *If players became a member in between December 9–31, 2010, they would get free coins. (1 month - 1,000 coins, 6 months - 6,000 coins, 1 year - 12,000 coins (1,000 coins for every month)) *In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had the Member sign with stripes and a star. However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges by themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March 2012. *The Mexican prices for the membership are wrong. The 1 month membership costs around 80 Mexican Pesos when compared to US dollars, which is $6.28. *It is quite popular when a country's currency rose above the US dollar. *In July 2012, exclusive membership 3 month cards came to the U.S. with codes that unlocked items online. The items were a speedboat, a guitar, and a bubblegum cheerleader outfit. *Club Penguin donates 20% of membership revenue to charity. *If players became a member for 12 months in between December 13, 2012 and January 2, 2013 (18 months in 12/21 to 12/24), they can get the bonus Holiday Party Pack, including the code for "Cool In The Cold" and 5,000 coins. *Even though the Norwegian bank (Norway's Bank) formally removed the 0.50NOK coin, its still quite common to find membership cards with the old price (48.50NOK) in some game stores like GameStop (as of January 2013). *There was a 18 month membership that was so far only on sale during 2012's Christmas party. *If you buy a 1 month membership between Nov. 28, 2013 0:00 GMT to Dec. 11, 2013 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. *If you buy a 1 month membership between Apr. 2, 2014 0:00 GMT to Apr. 30, 2014 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. But it was with some conditions that you can redeem the gift code if you were not a member from last 60 days. Current Membership Gallery Membership Badge.PNG|The first level. It is quite common. 6-12_EN.png|3 and 7 to 12 Month Badge. Many penguins have this badge. 12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge. It is not seen as much as the previous badges. 18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge. It is quite uncommon to see this. 24-plus_EN.png|25+ months Badge. It is rare to see. Many old penguins and all moderators and characters have this badge. Member log off.png|Membership in Log Off Screen. Penguin521.png|The penguin with the membership badge. Sprite-activate-card - Copy.png|Activate Card Icon found at the Club Penguin Home Page. Postcards 123kitten1membershipexpired2012.png|New Membership Expired Postcard. another membership expires postcard.PNG|Another expired membership postcard. another membership issued.PNG|Congratulations You are a Member Postcard. See also *Non-Member External links *Membership Page *Membership Slider (swf) Sources Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins Category:Items Category:Penguins Category:Misc. Merchandise